Full Moon
by alwaysup2something
Summary: Lucy is finally okay with people knowing her secret, but what mess does she get herself into? Warren, future pack leader, is in a world of a mess with this secret. SVM-world, without our favorite characters as the main characters.


Hello :) It's been awhile since I've posted a story. I read almost every SVM fanfiction that's rated M ;) I even had a lot of laughs at the expense of my tacky writing when I was younger. Anyways, here is a Southern Vampire Mysteries-World story with probably no Sookie mention. I might try to work in a vacation to Bon Temps or something, but don't hold your breath. I hope I can work in a few of the vampires or werewolves.

This is has a heavy werewolf centered plot with some vampire politics mixed in. This is set in Georgia. The next two chapters have been written. Criticize away, I don't mind. I looked over, but I'm sure I might have a few mistakes. Think Deadly Sight, but instead of a psychic, you have a girl who is a succuba.

Btw, if anyone can come up with some creative werewolf pack names, that would be great. I keep getting stuck on a idea.

I own everything you don't recognize. This is in a world CH created. She owns what you recognize :)

* * *

I stared in the mirror at my sharp canines. My fingers were poking and prodding them trying to will them down. I felt a presence on the other side of the bathroom door. I glanced sideways when the knock came. If I had heat vision, I'm pretty sure there wouldn't be a door there anymore. "Lucy, are you coming out?"

I breathed through my mouth to try to calm myself down. I couldn't calm down. Why did I agree to come? All the other times were exactly the same. I couldn't contain myself. Warren invited me to his house where there was a big celebration for his kind. Warren, who was twenty-one, was the son of a pack leader of werewolves. I've known about him since I first met him. Not that he told me, but because I could sense those type of things in my mind. He didn't know about me though. He only told me once I kept making remarks about werewolves and full moons. Tonight was the day after the full moon. They hold a big party to celebrate the ending of another full moon. To feel the raw sexuality and power of this many werewolves was always hard to control. I just wanted to be out in full form, but it would be hard for me to come out to show them what I truly was.

My sharp canines retracted finally and I opened the door. Warren, the boyfriend, kissed me. We have been together for the past few months. I'm not eighteen yet, but my extraordinary powers wanted me to be. I wasn't a full supe yet, but that comes in time. I still had a few of my powers right now and it was so hard to control at times. I don't know what would happen if I was found out.

Warren led me to the bonfire outside. Everyone was dancing. I could hear Warren growl from beside me. He was extremely protective of me, because everyone thought I was so beautiful. Being in my nature, everyone thought of me as a pretty girl. I mean supermodel pretty. You would turn your heard twice to look at me, because of what I am. Warren was a very manly handsome guy. He was strong and big. He usually had stubble on his face, but that made him look more rugged. He was all of tall, dark, and sexy.

Warren's arm around me showing that I belonged to him. He wouldn't have it any other way. A group of guys Warren's age came up to us. One named Asher said, "Warren, Lucy, nice to see you two join us."

He leered at me in a sexual way I guess. It was strange, because I guess he thinks we were up to something, but I know his extraordinary senses could tell him that we were up to nothing of that kind. Asher always weirded me out. He's the guy who you warn girls not to date because he was creepy. Warren said, "Lucy was finishing putting on her make-up. I try to tell her that she doesn't need it."

Of course, I don't need make up, you dim wit. I just try to attempt to make myself less beautiful. Warren grabbed a beer for himself and a wine cooler for me. His parents didn't care that a seventeen year old drank as long as we didn't have sex. In this werewolf pack, they had a rule about taking advantage of minors. I'm sure that it would be me taking advantage of Warren though.

I've always been weary to be around the guys in their second form. They had better scent and could probably smell my blood. My blood wouldn't smell sweet or anything, but like a newborn baby's blood. My blood would smell like it was free of impurities. My mom, before she died, helped me out a lot. She told me I could easily say that I was a health nut and tried to eat things free of impurities, but that's not the case at all. I'm in love with chocolate.

Warren led me over to the couch in the living room. Since most of the party was outside and changing, he let me come inside. He knew I was uneasy around the werewolves in their form. I was on top of him having my way with him. The sexuality between the two of us was brightening my night already. The sexual feeling tingled throughout my body. He was very sexual and in a way, I loved it because it helped me survive. I didn't have to rob people of years of their life or take blood if I was able to feed off sexual energy.

Our clothes always stayed on, but he always gets a feel of my body. He constantly reminds me of how much he loves it. But since, it was against the rules; we always had to pull back. Our foreheads were resting against each other. I untangled myself from his body and sat down beside him. I could hear the howls in the night from the backyard. The wolves were getting restless. I guess I should have not let the sexual power get to me that much, because now I don't know what will happen. I know sometimes when Warren and I get so close; I can feel other people having sex nearby. They feel what I'm feeling, but not as intense.

Warren looked at me with lust filled eyes. "I'm going to have to go out there." He needed to calm down was what he was trying to say. I don't understand why he went after a girl of my young age. He had a strong desire to mate and he just punished himself by being with me. "I'm going to lose control." I knew what that meant. The beast in him couldn't control himself with the raw power around us. Everyone else in their wolf form made the air tingle. It was strange because I wanted to show my true nature also. I should tell him soon, before I turn eighteen.

He walked outside to join his pack. His mother came in and made herself a glass of tea. She wasn't a werewolf, but knew all about it. She was okay with the idea as long as she was unharmed by it. For the most part, werewolves wouldn't harm people unless they were a threat. She smiled at me knowing I wasn't of them either. She said her goodnights. I guess she was to retire. I wish I could. The energy around this place was too intense. I would probably stay just so when Warren came back he would give me some kind of release. I needed it and I couldn't do it with all the other werewolves around. They would probably attack me. Werewolves could smell that kind of excitement from miles away.

Time seemed to pass slowly and I knew they weren't outside that door anymore. They all went off to the woods. Many of the guys admired Warren for picking a beautiful girl like me, so he was treated very well by others. I guess they wanted me around. Lots of the guys liked that I was okay with it. I have talked to many girlfriends to try to get them to be okay with it also. I'm able to calm people so easily and sometimes the girlfriends come out, but they go home early. Thankfully, this pack was okay with dating humans. They weren't so critical about pure ones since they rather have numbers. I didn't like to go home early. I miss out on all the fun that Warren provides afterwards.

I got up and went outside to sit in a chair to wait for them better. I could sense them in the woods not too far away. Strangely, I kept feeling a wolf getting closer and closer. I was off in daydream land and didn't think much of it. "What are you doing out here alone, Lucy?"

I stared up into the eyes of Asher. He was completely naked, because he had just gotten out of his wolf form. He had a few tattoos as well as most wolves, because Warren's business was in tattooing. He couldn't wait until I turned eighteen so he could mark me as his own.

"Waiting for Warren to come back."

"You should have stayed inside." He was looking at me as though I'm prey. I stood up from my chair and backed away so I could get back inside. He kept closing the space on us though. I still have over ten feet until I was at the door. "I want to know why Warren keeps you around."

This was not going to be good. When he put his hands on me, something surged through me. He put his lips on mine and I could feel myself changing. My canines grew sharper again and my fingernails grew ten times their size. I could feel the others approaching. My teeth already broke the skin on his lip. My lust for the blood was growing. He tried to back away but I stuck my fingers into him. He didn't move. He was shocked at what he was seeing.

"What are you?"

Before I could answer or bite him, I was grabbed by neck and flung backwards. Naked Warren was standing in between Asher and I. Warren had many tattoos on his body. He was a tattooist for a living. I met him while getting my belly button done. He growled loudly at the both of us. I could feel the marks on my neck healing. Warren broke the skin on my neck and Asher's claws had dug into my skin. A few drops of my sacred blood was scattered on my unmarred skin.

It was now or never.

I rose to my feet and brushed myself off the best I could. My fingers and canines weren't retracting. I knew my eyes were still catlike because of the extraordinary sight I had. I was surrounded by the whole pack of female and male werewolves. They were in a stance ready to attack. I guess I should be scared, but if they attacked, I would survive. I couldn't die. Only if I was beheaded and separated from my body, like my mother.

"I'm a succuba."


End file.
